Sworn to Silence
by Bite-Me-and-I'll-Fly
Summary: Dear Diary,  I am a broken women.I've lied to my family,so they don't suffer like me.I have to hide the bruises on my body and keep the pain off my face. I'm sworn to a bond of silence so please hear my cries. I need a hero or else I could die...  -Bella
1. New Man

**I got this idea from a dream I had the other night and I pitched it to Allison. She absolutely adored it so I decided to see how it would work out.**

_**

* * *

**_

Sworn to Silence

_**Chapter One: New Man**_

_**By: Hannah (Aka Bite-Me)**_

_Dear Diary,_

_I am scarred. I am truly scarred for the first time since I meant Edward._

_I'm sorry I shouldn't start my new diary out like this. My name is Bella Cullen. Formally known as Isabella Swan. I am on a honeymoon with my new husband Edward. He went out to the main island of South America sometime earlier this morning to hunt. I am alone and that is why I am writing in here._

_I received you as an early wedding gift from my new sister-in-law Rosalie. She told me to put all my memories in you. To pour my heart out because no one would be reading it. So that is what I plan to do._

_Maybe it was a fluke or an accident. Either way I'm not sure exactly what happened. It all happened so fast. First Edward and I were laying on the bed, happy. Then the most horrible thing happened._

_Oh no I think I heard the boat pull up outside. That means Edward's back. I will write again when I can._

_-Bella_

I quickly jumped off the bed and stuffed my little blue book with the velvet cover under the mattress. Edward did not know that I had brought Rosalie's gift on our honeymoon and I planed to keep it that way.

I laid back down on the bed when I had stuffed it in far enough. I then waited for Edward. My husband.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm sorry it's been so long, but I couldn't write until Edward left the island again. I reread what I wrote last time and I am stunned. I sounded so afraid. It was hard to believe._

_It happened again, the horrible thing. I'm starting to think it was no accident. I don't want to believe that Edward has done what he did on propose. I was refusing to believe it at first but now… Now I don't know what to believe._

_Edward, the man I married, is so nice and kind and protective. But this man, this new Edward, is… I don't know any other way to describe it besides different. It hurts me to think that I might not love him any more. No! I will always love Edward! That's why I married him._

_I hope that things will change. That he won't continue to do these horrible things. That the Edward I fell in love with will come back and overpower this new one. But I can only hope, can only pray that my wish will come true._

_-Bella_

I sighed. This couldn't be happening. Not to me. My life was supposed to be perfect now. After all I did marry the perfect man, or so I thought.

I put my diary back in my carry on suitcase so Edward wouldn't see it if we had to leave early.

_Dear Diary,_

_It is sometime in the afternoon and I am writing from an airplane bathroom. Edward and I are heading back to Forks._

_I am wearing a long sleeve shirt and pants because I don't want anyone to see the bruises on my body. I was heading to Forks, Washington so no one would care that I was dressed this warmly. Even in the fall it was cold there._

_I wonder if Alice saw what happened? If she knows what Edward has done. Has she told everyone? Or will she just confront him on her own? Will Edward lie to Alice, his favorite sibling? Or will he tell her the truth and promise to stop? So many questions so little answers. Sigh._

_I just wish I could disappear. Just for a little while. Maybe a few days or a few weeks. At least until all this comes to an end. Until I could trust everyone again._

_-Bella_

I cried silently for a few more minutes. I wish this could be easier. I wish life would end soon. I wish I could just die.

I wiped away my tears and looked into the mirror to make sure I didn't miss any. I then stuffed my diary to the bottom of my bag and walked out of the ladies room. Back to sit next to Edward, my husband.

_Dear Diary,_

_As far as my family knows this is my first official entry. They don't know I was writing in you on my honeymoon. I wish I didn't have to lie but I do. I have to about more then just you._

_When Edward and I got off our plane the first person I saw was Alice. She had a huge smile on her face and looked beyond happy to see us. Had she not seen what had happen? Was she unaware of everything that had gone on between Edward and I?_

_Next I saw the rest of my family waiting for me outside of security. I we went to greet them. I missed everyone so much. I couldn't tell you how much I missed them._

_No one seemed worried. No one looked angry or disappointed. So Alice had not seen it. No one knew. I did not have a hero to save me this time. I was truly alone._

_When Emmett hugged me I had winced. I had managed to hide the pain on my face so no one saw. I looked over at Jasper. He was confused, he had felt my pain, but said nothing. I was very grateful._

_I am a broken women bond to silence but I can handle it. I always have and I will now. All I know is I am alone._

_-Bella_

I sighed and closed my diary. I looked up and saw that Jasper was eyeing me again. Did he feel the pain I had had as I'd written this? He looked away and yet again I was grateful.

_Dear Diary,_

_It happened again. I have been home for only a week and it happened again._

_Esme had given Edward and I a cottage. I loved Esme so much. She was like my second mother. The cottage was where it happened though so there are already sad memories._

_I was to sore to get out of bed this morning. It hurt to much. Edward he… I can't say let alone write it._

_This morning I read over my other entries. I think I discovered why I haven't written what happened yet. It's because I'm afraid that once I've written it the events will become true. And I don't want that to happen._

_I can't tell Edward's family about this. It will ruin their lives. I will not cause my beautiful new mother or pixie of a sister to hurt because of me. I will not hurt a childish adult or an amazing father because I couldn't handle it._

_If it means that I must suffer to keep my new family happy then I will. I love them to much to cause them pain of any kind. Even if it means I must hurt to keep it that way then I will. I will not cause the Cullens to suffer just because of me._

_-Bella_

I put my pen down and slowly dropped to the floor. I groaned in the pain I felt as my body moved. But I didn't stop. I shoved the diary under the mattress and slowly pulled myself onto the bed. I lay here for the rest of the day. What do I do now?

**

* * *

**

How was that? Do you know what happened on the honeymoon that Bella doesn't want anyone to know about? Well I please review and tell me how you like it.

_**~Hannah**_


	2. The Truth

_**Sworn to Silence**_

_**Chapter Two: The Truth**_

_**By: Hannah (Aka Bite-Me)**_

_Recap:_

_I put my pen down and slowly dropped to the floor. I groaned in the pain I felt as my body moved. But I didn't stop. I shoved the diary under the mattress and slowly pulled myself onto the bed. I lay here for the rest of the day. What do I do now?_

* * *

"Bella, can we talk?" Someone asked. I turned around. I saw Jasper standing in the doorway. Currently I was in Edward's room in the main house.

"Suurrre," I stuttered. Did he know? Was he started to but my flashes of pain together?

Jasper walked in and sat down on the bed next to me. "Bella are you okay?" He asked.

"Of course. I'm fine," I lied.

"Stop lying to me Bella," Jasper said angrily. I flinched back, frightened. Jasper sensed it. He took my hand and made me look into his eyes. "Bella you can trust me. Please tell me the truth," Jasper pleaded.

When I looked into Jasper's eyes I saw something I hadn't seen in a while. Care and trust. He wanted me to tell him the truth because he was saying he'd believe me no matter what it was.

I felt my eyes start to water. The tears started to fall. I felt Jasper's arms wrap around me. "Shush. It's okay Bella just let it out," Jasper said rubbing my back. I just let it out. I need this, to be free. To not have to worry about what you say or do.

Jasper sat there with me while I cried. Never getting annoyed or mad. Never doing as Edward has been for the last month. It felt good, to have Jasper. Some who actually cares.

After half a hour of crying I pulled away. "Jasper I'm sorry I just… I just need to get that out," I said.

He smiled at me. "It's alright Bella I get it. You don't wait to tell anyone right now, but remember I'm here for you. I'll always want to listen, I promise," Jasper said.

I smiled back and I could feel it reach my eyes for the first time in a mouth. "Thanks Jasper. Thanks really helpful," I said.

Jasper nodded and walked out. I smiled as he walked away. He really wanted to help me. That was so sweet, but I couldn't tell him. I couldn't let the Cullens life get ruined because of me.

_Dear Diary,_

_Edward went away hunting with Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme. Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper were staying here with me. I am in Edward's room at the moment and it's about eleven o'clock at night. Alice sent me to bed half a hour ago but I couldn't sleep so I decided to write in you._

_Earlier today Jasper can into the room and talked to me. I ended up crying on him and ruining his shirt but he didn't care. He just held me and tried to keep me calm. The weirdest thing though was when I looked into his eyes I saw something. I saw care but that's not what was weird. I also saw love._

_I don't know if it was brotherly love or more but I don't care it was the first real love I saw in months and I needed it. I also felt something. Something odd. It was like a spark. Like when someone was rubbing there feet on a carpet then they touch you and you feel that shock it was odd._

_I don't care I just waited to be loved by someone. I don't care if it's Edward or Alice or even Jasper for all I cared. I just need something._

_I think when Jasper talk to me earlier it it helped. I am finally starting to believe that all of this is really happening. That Edward really… That Edward really. I guess I'm not as ready as I thought._

_But I need to say it. Not just for me but for Jasper. I may not be able to really tell him what's going on but I can tell you._

_Diary-gulp- Edward… Edward… Edward beat me. He's been abusing me since the honeymoon. First I thought maybe it was just angry but now, I don't know._

_He's beat me at least once a week. Though sometimes it's more. Like this week. He's beat me four times. I try not to scream even though I know we are to far out in the forest for the rest of the Cullens to hear us I can't. It would just give him more pleaser in what he's doing._

_I don't what to be the abused wife, diary. I never thought it would be me. When ever me and my mom would see those movies about how the husband hit his wife when I was younger my mom would always tell me if that ever happened then to get out well I could or tell someone. I told her I would but I would always thing that it wouldn't happen to me. And now here I am._

_I'm in an abusive relationship with my first true love. Edward is slowly breaking me. Both mentally and physically. He may hurt my body but it hurts worse to know that I can not tell my family._

_Rosalie and I were just starting to be friends and now I had to lie to her. Then Alice and Emmett, my lovely sister, I have to lie to. Then Jasper. I never really knew Jasper but I still didn't want to lie to him._

_Edward is ruining my life. Now I have nothing. For the first time ever I want to die._

_I am a broken women. I have to lie to my family so they don't suffer like I. I must hide the bruises on my body and keep the pain off my face. I have been sworn to a bond of silence so please hear my cries. I need a hero or I could die… Please help I beg._

_-Bella_

I whipped the tears from my eyes. How am I going to do this? I can't do this. I can't just not tell anyone.

I turned to the window and looked up at the sky. I saw on star.

"I wish that…" I closed my eyes and thought for a moment. "I wish that someone would discover what was going on. I don't care who just please save me," I begged.

I lay back down on the bed and closed my eyes. Suddenly I felt very tired. I smiled. "Thank you Jasper," I said.

"Your welcome," I heard him whisper before I dozed off.

**

* * *

**

Abuse is a serious thing. If you or someone you know is being abused then please do something. I have a link an abuse victims websites on my profile. Remember abuse is serious so please don't just sit there if something is happening to you or someone you know. Help!

_~Hannah_


	3. I Discover

_**Sworn to Silence**_

_**Chapter Two: I discover**_

_**By: Hannah (Aka Bite-Me)**_

_Recap:_

_I lay back down on the bed and closed my eyes. Suddenly I felt very tired. I smiled. "Thank you Jasper," I said._

"_Your welcome," I heard him whisper before I dozed off._

**

* * *

**

Jasper's POV

After Bella fell asleep I went downstairs. I saw Emmett and Rosalie, but no Alice?

"Where's Alice?" I asked.

Emmett looked up. "She left a few minutes ago. Said she was thirst so she went hunting," he said. I nodded and sat down. I've been here since.

I looked up for the first time in hours. Emmett and Rosalie had gone upstairs. Alice would be gone for the next day or so with Edward, Carlisle, and Esme. So I was alone.

I heard screaming. I immediately ran upstairs to Bella's room. I saw her rolling around in her bed screaming. I ran over and tried to calm her.

"Bella, Bella, it's okay. Calm down, calm down," I said as I petted her hair. She started breathing slower then she looked up at me.

"Thank you Jasper," she smiled. Her stomach growled.

I laughed. "Time for breakfast?" I asked. She nodded. As Bella got out of bed she felt pain I looked over at her. She shook her head and picked up her diary from the night stand.

"What would you like?" I asked as we walked downstairs.

Bella thought. "Eggs?" It came out like a question.

"Whatever ya like darlin'," I said with a smile. Bella blushed before she hid her face from me. _Why did I call her darlin'? _I asked myself finally realizing it.

Bella sat down on a chair under the island while I started making her eggs. As I made them she wrote in her diary. Finally I had enough of this silent so I decided to try and start conversation.

"You really do like that diary don't ya?" I asked.

Bella looked up, nodded, then continued writing as if I'd said nothing. That failed.

Bella pushed her diary aside when I set her plate of eggs in front of her. I watched her as she ate. Bella looked almost exotic as she put the fork in her mouth and slowly pulled it out. It was very sexy.

Wait! What am I saying? Bella is my sister, my brother's wife. It must just be me missing Alice that's all, let's go with that choice.

"Thank you Jasper," Bella said when she was finished. Bella then walked out of the room to what sounded like the bathroom. I went to go put her plate in the sink when I saw her diary open to an entry.

I was about to ignore it when I saw my name in there. I picked it up and started to scan though what she had written. It said that it was yesterdays entry.

From what she'd written she sounded scarred, but nothing to really worry about. That is until I got to the end.

I was furious! Now I understood why she was hurting so much. It was the bruises that were hurting her. How could Edward do this to her? Bella doesn't deserve this, she's sweet and nice and innocent. I mean I'm sure there's a wild side in her but this is not the way to handle it.

I looked back at previous entries. This has been happening since her honeymoon! That's supposed to be a night to remember not a night you want to forget. And how could Alice have not seen this? She loves her new sister why would she let this happen to her? Unless…

"Jasper what are you doing?" Bella asked knocking me out of my thought.

I looked up at her. She saw the pain on my face then looked down and saw what I was reading.

"Why are you reeaddding thaattt?" She stuttered.

I walked over to her until we were so close I could feel her breathing on my lips. "Bella is this true?" I asked motioning to her diary.

She didn't move for a moment just stood there… dazzled I think was the word she used before. Tears started spilling out her eyes as she nodded.

I pulled Bella into my chest. She didn't pull away instead she put her arms on my shoulders and pulled me closer. Then we stood there, her crying into my shirt me patting her back and telling her it's okay.

Eventually Bella looked up. When she did I got an urge to kiss her. I think Bella felt it to because she started blushing and I'd be blushing to if it were possible.

Bella started to slowly slid her hands off my shoulders. As she did she brought them down my chest and then started moving her fingers around the patterns in my abs. I groaned as she took her hands off me just above my thighs.

Bella took a step back. I looked up at her face. She was all red. I wish I could laugh but I know that I would be blushing to so I didn't.

"I'm sorry," Bella mumbled, hoping I wouldn't hear.

I waited for her to look at me. When she didn't I lifted her chin up with my finger. She looked into my eyes. "Don't be Bella," I told her. She smiled a little. "No tell me do I have to kill Edward?" I asked sending her humor so she'd know I was trying to joke.

Bella shook her head. "No but if you read my diary then you know that I know that I need a hero," she paused and looked into my eyes. I saw all the hurt and pain in her eyes. "Are you going to be it?"

How could I refuse her? Bella need someone to protect her. Someone who would embrace her wild side instead of mask it. I nodded.

"Thank you Jasper," Bella said before running into my chest. "Thank you so much for being to one who saved me," she cried.

I laid my head on her hair. "I won't let you drown Bella. I promise," I whispered into her hair.

"I love you," I heard her whisper.

Did she just say I love you to me? It must just be brotherly love. She wouldn't love me like that would she? No she loved Edward. Even when that fucker hurt her.

Wait that makes me think. "Bella do you think Alice really didn't see?" I asked.

Bella pulled back and looked at me. "She must of not if she hasn't done anything," Bella shrugged.

"But how would she have _not_ seen this?" I asked.

Bella thought. "What if she did see it but she didn't do anything?" Bella suggested. "But I'm her favorite sister why would she not do anything, unless she had reasons for letting him do this to me?" Bella said answering her own question.

"What reason would she have for wanting you to get hurt unless she wanted you to leave Edward?" I suggested but why would Alice want Bella to leave Edward.

Suddenly Bella got scarred. I looked down at her. She had fear written all over her face. "Bella what's wrong?" I asked.

"Jasper how many times in the past for months how Edward and Alice been on a hunting trip together?" She asked.

What a stupid question. "A lot but why does it matter?" I asked.

"Because everyone goes off and does there own thing for hunting trips so it means they can meant up," Bella explained. I felt the question mark go over my head. Bella sighed. "Jasper I think she's cheating on you."

No. No! I wouldn't believe it. Today was just horrible. First I discover Edward's abusing Bella then Alice might be cheating on me. This could not be happening.

Bella pulled me into her arms and started patting my back and running her hands through my hair. "It's gonna be okay Jasper. I promise you that. If this is true than we'll help each other I promise," Bella was now trying to calm me down.

I pulled back and looked at her. "Bella I don't get it how do you do it?" I asked.

She looked confused. "Do what?" She asked.

"Be so nice all the time. Always put other people first. It's not normal," I said.

Bella laughed. "News flash Jasper I married a vampire I'm not normal," she told me.

I smiled and put my arm around her waist and started pulling her to the living room. "I know Bells I know."

**

* * *

**

How's that? Jasper and Bella are starting to get to know each other so that's good. And things you guys don't like?

_~Hannah_


	4. Dream

_**Sworn to Silence**_

_**Chapter Two: Dream**_

_**By: Hannah (Aka Bite-Me)**_

_Recap:_

_I smiled and put my arm around her waist and started pulling her to the living room. "I know Bells I know."_

**

* * *

**

Jasper's POV

I know it was stupid. I know that the truth would hurt more than not knowing if I was living a lie of a life. But I wasn't just doing this for me. I was also doing this for Bella, she need to know.

If Edward was cheating on her with her with my wife, her best friend, than it would kill her. She deserved to know the truth. No matter how much I wish I didn't have to know.

So now here I was running through the woods trying to be quiet while listening for noise. I had asked Emmett and Rosalie to listen for Bella tonight. I had told them about her nightmare and that I'd explain everything else when I came back.

I heard leaves crunch under someone's weight. I turned and ran towards the sounds. I stopped and listened. I heard a moan and turned left. What I saw next would haunt me forever.

I saw Alice laying on the leaves fully naked. Next was Edward. He lay on top of her his hands grabbing handfuls of her hair her nails digging into his back. It was horrible.

Alice was the one who moaned. "Faster Edward. It's not like we get to fuck like this everyday," She yelled.

"I know Allie, I know," he said back. He moved his head and found her mouth. I was gone before I could see what happened next. I couldn't take it.

I ran until I knew I was out of hearing distance. Then I collapsed to the ground. I felt the ice cold ground collided with my face but I don't care. I don't care about anything anymore. Nothing mattered. Alice had cheated on me.

Just then something she had said came to my mind. _"It's not like we get to fuck like this everyday." _She had yelled. This had happened before. Bella was right. They had been at this for the past few months.

"They cheated on Bella and I before the wedding," I said to myself.

I lied. I did care about something. I cared about Bella. I cared about if she was hurt or if she was happy or sad or anything else. I care if she still loved Edward and I also cared about if she hated Alice.

I will not let her hurt Bella like this. I already was planning on kicking Edward's ass but now I can kick Alice's too.

I used all my force to pull myself off the ground. It took everything I had to get up, but knowing that Bella would be happy again gave me the strength. I ran back to the house. Using all the power I had in my legs to get there.

I ran through the back door in record time. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on the couch. They looked up as I walked in. I looked towards the stairs.

"She's fine. Didn't wake up once Jasper," Rosalie told me.

I turned and smiled at her. "Thank you," I nodded to her and Emmett.

"No problem bro but can you tell us what's going on?" Emmett asked. I nodded and sat down on the chair across from them.

"This morning when I made Bella's breakfast I saw something," I started. I looked Rosalie motioned for me to go on. "I read her diary…"

"What!" Rose screamed. "That's a girl's private thoughts! You just don't go off and read her diary. That's so wrong Jasper."

"May I continue?" I asked. Rose nodded. "And I saw something I wish I didn't," I took a deep breath. "Guys Edward's beating her," I said plainly.

No one moved. "Are you sure?" Emmett finally asked. I nodded. "That son of a bitch! I'm gonna kill that jackass!" He yelled jumping up.

"No Emmett that's not all," I said.

He looked at me. "Jasper what could be worse?" He asked.

I looked him in the eye. "I went out tonight because Bella was worried about something. And what I saw was horrible," I stopped not being able to go on.

"Jasper what happened?" Rosalie asked. She was now next to me with her hand on my shoulder.

I looked Rosalie in the eyes. She gasped when she saw all the pain in them. "Rose she cheated on me," I stated. "She cheated on me with him Rose," I cried out.

This was the first time I cried in over a hundred years. Rosalie pulled me into a hug. "It's okay Jazz. I know it hurts but it will be okay," Rosalie promised me.

I nodded. "Thanks Rose but I have to tell Bella," I said standing up. She nodded and I ran up the stairs straight to Edward's room where Bella would be. When I got there I felt her. She was awake.

"Watchin' the sunrise darlin'?" I asked walking over to sit on the edge of the bed.

Bella turned and nodded her head. She sat up and leaned past me to the nightstand. She leaned back holding her diary in her hand.

"I woke up earlier and wrote down my dream," she stated. "Wanna see?" she asked me.

I shook my head. "Naw darlin' that's your secrets not mine," I said not wanting to invade her privacy, even though I truly wanted to know.

Bella placed the book in my lap. "You're the closest person I have right now and I need someone," she said.

I sighed. "Bella I have to tell you somethin'," I said. Bella's eyes widen. She scooted closer to me. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and pulled her on my lap. "Bella I went out this mornin' cuz I thought you had a point about what you said yesterday."

Bella's eyes widen a little more. She stared into my eyes and neither of us said anything for a long time. "Well?" She asked her voice cracking.

I looked down. "You were right," I said. "They were cheating on us with each other."

I looked back up. Bella's eyes were full of water. She barred her head into the nip of my neck and cried. I sat there holding Bella. My Bella. That sounded so sweet, so right. Bella continued crying for a hour or so. Finally her tears ran out.

She lifted her head. "Better?" I asked letting her feel all my worry. She nodded. Bella then picked up the diary she had in her lap and set it on my hands. I looked at it then back at her. "I will not it Bella," I told her.

She sniffed. "No you need to. Please Jasper," she begged me.

I couldn't say no. She Bella like this hurt more than seeing a naked Alice clawing her fingers into Edward's back. I sighed. "Fine. I'll read it," I said giving up.

Bella let go of the diary and started to get out of the bed. I turned to her. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going to talk to Rosalie. Thank her for the diary again maybe," Bella shrugged.

I nodded then realized something. "Bella wait," she turn, "I told Emmett and Rose about what Edward did."

"So they be wondering why I didn't tell them right?" She asked blandly. I nodded. Bella shrugged and walked out the door.

I looked back at the diary. After gulping I opened the diary to today's entry. _"Here goes nothing_" I thought as I started to read.

_Dear Diary,_

_I didn't wake up screaming tonight. That's good. Actually I had a good dream tonight. Or at least better than last nights where Edward was beating me. Though it was odd but was… pleasant. Now to my dream._

_I was laying on a lawn chair with a white bikini on and black sunglasses with a star on each side. It was sunning so I didn't understand why I was there since my family couldn't be in the sun. I got up and started to walk around._

_There was a bar on the sign it said "Shay La Bella." 'Emmett' I thought realizing only he would name a bar after me. I turned and for the first time saw that there was a pool here and it was completely deserted._

_I was confused. Then I felt cold arms go around my waist. The first thought that came to mind was 'No! Please don't be Edward!'_

"_Guess who?" A sweet, husky voice said._

_It wasn't Edward I knew that. But who was it. "Jackson Rathbone?" I said guessing the first celebrity name that came to mind._

_The man chuckled. "No silly Bella," He laughed. Then I felt cold lips on mine. They weren't careful and protective like Edward's. They were sweet and passionate. It felt like love. I felt the man's tongue glide across my bottom lip asking for entrance. Though I had no idea who this was I felt safe so I opened my mouth._

_His tongue swirled in my mouth for a few minutes then I started to feel light headed. As if he felt me he pulled back. I kept my eyes closed as I caught my breath. I tried to imagine who this man was. I know I knew him I just couldn't figure out whose voice it was. Finally I opened my eyes. The man's face was only inches away from mine._

"_Jasper!" I yelled. It was Jasper my hero. The man who had saved me from the darkness that was drowning me._

_Jasper chuckled. "Of course Bella who else would it be?" He asked jokingly._

_I shrugged. "I don't know. For a second I thought you were Edward," I felt tears come to my eyes as I remembered how he'd hit me._

_Now instead of Jasper behind me he was now holding me from the front. Jasper kissed my tears away with his sweet lips. "Don't cry Bella, please don't cry," he pleaded._

_I looked up into his eyes. They were the honey gold I remembered from earlier. I felt my tears dry instantly. Jasper smiled as he saw the dazzled look on my face. "There we go. No need to cry I got ya," he smiled down at me flashing his white teeth._

_I don't know where it came from. I don't know why, but I suddenly had an urge to kiss him. I slowly stood on my tip toes and reached up to his lips. Jasper meant me half way pulling me into a kiss so passionate I know I saw sparks fly._

_Suddenly I was wet. I pulled away and realized we were now in the pool. Jasper was laughing at us. I couldn't help but laugh as well. It was just impossible not to laugh with him._

_I looked into his eyes. They were sparkling like his skin. I touched his chest. "Beautiful," I muttered._

_Jasper laughed. I looked up at him. "I just thought you'd be used to it by now," he shrugged. Jasper leaned down and kissed me again. This time I didn't let him pull away. I linked my hands on his neck and entwined my fingers in his hair. Jasper set his hands on my back._

_After a second his hands slid to my bikini top. He started to pull it upward and I didn't object. My top was off and now we were floating in the water next to each other. It was to silent. I slid my hands down his back and tugged at his swim trunks. He smiled and whispered in my ear, "I'll take mine off if you take yours off."_

_I smiled back. "Deal," my mouth said. I was no longer speaking. It was who ever this girl was in this strange dream. Maybe she was Alice with my name. Whoever she was she had Jasper's heart. The heart that I think I'm falling in love with._

_I tugged on his swim trunks again. He tugged at my bikini bottoms. I sighed and stood up so my feet were touching the bottom of the pool. I grin at him then pulled my bottoms off._

_Now I stand in the pool completely naked. Jasper stared at me. I was a little annoyed now. I walked up to him and grabbed the hem of his trunks and tugged. They came off on the first tug._

_Now we both stand there naked staring at each other. I couldn't help stare. I know he's not mine to stare at but he is this dream girl's, whoever she may be._

_Suddenly I was in Jasper's arms. I felt his manhood on my clit. I wrapped my legs around his waist and looked into his eyes. I saw that he loved this dream girl this girl that I wish I was._

_I had an impulse and I just had to follow it. "I love you Jasper Andrew Whitlock Hale," I told him._

_Then I woke up. That dream was amazing it felt so real. I don't really understand it but I can guess what it means._

_I think my unconscious mind was telling me that I was in love with Jasper. I know he loves Alice but maybe he feels the same way. It's more likely that he doesn't but still._

_I can't believe it! My first sex dream and it had to involve the god himself Jasper Whitlock Hale. WOW!_

_-Bella_

I was frozen. Bella said she was in love with me. Is that why she wanted me to read her diary? Whatever it may mean I think I'm falling in love with her to.

I dropped the diary and ran out of Edward's room. I ran downstairs to the living room where Bella would be. I need to know how she felt.

When I arrived I saw the very last person I wanted to see at that moment. I growled as Edward placed his hand on Bella's arm.

**

* * *

**

WOW! So how was that diary entry? Please Review and remember no one wants to be treated like Bella was treated. If you are abused or know someone who is then find your voice and help them. Because no human being, man or women, deserves to be hurt!


	5. I am your Hero

_**Sworn to Silence**_

_**Chapter Five: I am your Hero**_

_**By: Hannah (Aka Bite-Me)**_

_Recap:_

_When I arrived I saw the very last person I wanted to see at that moment. I growled as Edward placed his hand on Bella's arm._

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

Everyone turned to looked at me. I didn't see them I only saw Bella. In her eyes they were begging for help. She needed me.

_I'm coming, _I thought hoping she'd understand.

I turned my attention to Edward. He was staring at me with a questioning look. I snarled again.

"Let her go now!" I told him. Edward just laughed at me.

"She is my wife, Jasper. Now Bella and I are going home," He said as he tried to lead her to the door.

I had an idea. "What are you going to take her home so you can beat her?" I asked. "Let me guess you and Alice planed to build the cottage so far out in the woods so no one could her Bella's screams."

Edward whipped around when I said this. "That's right Edward I know. I know everything," I started directly speaking to him but meaning for the whole room to hear. "I know that you've been abusing Bella since your honeymoon. I know that you've been cheating on her long before the honeymoon and I know that Alice has had this all planed out for years," I finished with my words directed at Alice.

"What!" Rosalie screamed. She turned to Alice. "You planed this," She sneered at the little pixie. "You bitch! How could you do this to Bella? She trusted you Alice!"

Alice cowered back in fear. She gulped back the venom that was filling her mouth and suddenly got a lot of confidence. "I don't know what your talking about Rosalie," She said as if she were an innocent little girl being put on trial.

"No!" Rose screamed at her. "Don't play the innocent act with me Alice! I know you've been cheating on Jasper! For Gods sake he saw you fucking Edward in the woods."

Everyone gasped except Bella. For some reason I felt like she knew. She knew all along that Edward was cheating on her, she just didn't want to believe it.

I felt so bad for her. I just what to sweep her up in my arms and tell her I cared. That I would always be there for her. Then I might even kiss her. Those sweet, soft lips on mine. I can almost taste it.

Edward growled. I looked up at him and shrugged. _You think I care what you think. You're an ass that deserves what he's about to get,_ I told him.

"She will never love you," he hissed at me. "Never!"

HA! He thinks he has the upper hand. To bad he doesn't know she's already admitted it. Maybe not verbally but she has written it in her diary.

_I love you Jasper Andrew Whitlock Hale. _The line from Bella's diary went through my head unconsciously. I had forgotten for a moment that there was a mind reader in this room that was in love with the girl who loves me.

A snarl escaped Edward's teeth. Then he went for my throat. But I was to fast. I saw the moment out of the corner of my eye and was ready. Now we roll on the floor both of us trying to get the upper hand.

I heard Bella cry and looked over to her. Big mistake. Edward used this opportunity to pin me to the floor. He had anger in his eyes. He started to go for my throat again but this time Bella tried to pull him off of me. He flung his arm back and hit her in the rib cage.

Bella flinched back and fell on the ground from the plow. She screamed as the pain hit her. I was now pissed.

I pushed Edward off me and into a wall. He didn't move just sat there. I walked up to his and grabbed his shirt collar.

"Emmett door," I growled. Emmett quickly opened the door for me. I tossed Edward out of it. "You better not come back you bastard!" I yelled then slammed the door.

I turned and ran up to Bella. She was still on the ground holding her rib cage.

I kneeled down next to her. "Bella are you alright?" I asked.

She groaned. "It hurts," she cried out.

I quickly felt over her torso looking for broken bones. When I found none I asked, "Where Bella?"

I touched her shoulder. "Ow," she cried out again. A tear went down her cheek. "There," Bella whispered.

I saw a bruise starting to form but nothing that could cause her real damage. I offered her my hand and she took it. After I helped Bella up I pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay Bella I got you," I cooed petting her hair. "No one will hurt you, I promised."

I saw more tears come out her eyes. I pulled away to look at her face. "Why you crying darlin'?" I asked whipping the tears away.

Bella smiled. "I'm happy Jasper. You saved me. Thank you," she said hugging me. I held her there, not wanting to let her go.

Someone cleared their throat. We looked up. It was Carlisle. He stepped forward and took Bella's hand.

"Bella is it true? Has Edward been hurting you?" He asked still unsure.

Bella looked up at me. I nodded. She took a deep breath. "Yes Carlisle. He has."

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

Suddenly I was in someone's arms. I looked up and saw Esme.

"Bella I'm so sorry you've had to go through with this. I wish you would have told me I could have helped," she said.

I smiled at her. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just thought that everyone would be happier if I just kept my mouth shut," I admitted.

Esme looked saddened. "Bella dear, if we would have known we could have stopped this. You could have been injured badly or kill. Please don't kept something like this from us every again," Esme pleaded with me.

"I won't Esme I promise," I said. I looked around the room. I saw Rosalie with a pained look on her face and Carlisle with the same. But… "Where is Emmett?" I asked.

Rosalie spoke. "He went to talk to Edward," she said softly.

All of a sudden we heard a loud bang. Followed by what sounded like boulders crashing together. Then Emmett walked in the door with a peeved look on his face. He saw me and ran over.

He pulled me into a bear hug and started swinging me around. "I'm so sorry that that bastard hurt you little sis," she told me.

"Emmett. Can't. Breath." I choked out. He sat me down on my feet. I put my hands on my knees and tried to caught my breath. "Thanks," I said breathlessly.

I looked up and saw Jasper standing across the room waiting patiently. I smiled and walked over to him. I stood shyly in front of him for a moment them I got the courage to speak.

"So," I started. "You read about my dream?" I asked him while looking at me feet.

When Jasper didn't respond I looked up. He was grinning at me. I couldn't help but smile back. "Yes Bella I did," he said.

I ran into him. I throw my arms around his neck and held Jasper close.

"So you know now?" I asked.

Jasper nodded. "Yes," he said quickly. I sent him my worry hoping he'd understand what I was asking. He smiled at me again. "I feel the same way Bella," I didn't understand the words at first but they slowly sank in. I had an idea.

I pressed my lips to his. His lips were cold yet warm. It sent a tingling sensation down my spine. He let me feel what he felt at that moment. All his lust for me and love.

The love he was feeling wasn't anything like that kind I used to feel for Edward. No this was true, real, amazing.

Jasper loved me. It was true love like nothing I felt before.

Now we stand her kissing in front of our family. The annoying brother who loved me just the same. My second mother and father. Then of course my new sister who was just starting to care about me.

Then realization hit me. Edward, the man who has been beating me, and Alice, the ex-mate of the man I truly loved, stood outside the window watching Jasper and I have our make out session.

I pulled away and looked out the window behind Jasper. I saw Edward. His face was full of hurt and disappointment. Then Alice who just looked mad. My ex-best friend hated me because I fell in love with her ex-mate. Though she had been lying to me this whole time. She had been cheating on Jasper with Edward. With my boyfriend and fiancé and now husband.

I pulled back from Jasper. He looked worried. I sent him reassurance. "I just have to do something," I told him. He nodded and I walked to the door.

I opened it and saw Edward and Alice immediately. "Edward," I started. He looked hopeful. "I want a divorce," I said then slammed the door.

Jasper pulled me in his arms. "You did the right thing," he whispered in my ear causing me to shiver.

"I know but sometime the thing that seems right is wrong," I sighed and barred my head in his chest.

He patted me back. "I will be okay Bella, I promise you this," he said.

I looked up into his eyes. His warm honey butterscotch eyes. "I love you," I told him.

His eyes started to sparkle. "I love you to Bella," he said. That made everything worth it, have Jasper hold me and tell he loves me. Maybe I could make it through this but not alone. I need my hero…

**

* * *

**

Well how was that. Like Jezebel Two Rivers requested Jasper kicked Edward's ass. And best part to me, Bella finally left that bastard. Well like always REVIEW!


	6. Bad Ass

_**Sworn to Silence**_

_**Chapter Six: Bad Ass**_

_**By: Hannah (Aka Bite-Me)**_

_Recap:_

_His eyes started to sparkle. "I love you to Bella," he said. That made everything worth it, have Jasper hold me and tell he loves me. Maybe I could make it through this but not alone. I need my hero…_

* * *

I looked back at the Cullens. They looked surprised by my display. Rosalie looked as if she knew this would happen.

I looked back at Jasper and he nodded. I let go of him and walked over to the Cullens. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Edward."

Esme walked up to me. If she was able to cry I could tell she would. "Bella you should have said something. I've lived through this I know what your going through," she cried then pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Esme I'm sorry. I just didn't want to break up the family," I cried into her shoulder.

I cried while Esme held me for maybe half a hour. When I pulled back my eyes were full of tears. Esme whipped them away.

"Never put yourself through pain to protect the family Bella. Especially this kind of pain," Esme said. I nodded dumbly and she let me go.

Next was Carlisle. He pulled me into a hug. "May I examine you later to make sure you have no permanent damage?" He asked.

"Yes," I said. I walked to Emmett. He pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"I love you little sis," he told me.

I smiled. "I love you too big bro."

He pulled back. "Then why'd you do this to me?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I don't know. I just wanted everyone to be happy," I told him.

"Don't do it again," he laughed setting me down.

Rosalie walked up to me. I smiled. "Hey." She surprised me by hugging me.

"Bella I know I've been rude but that doesn't mean I don't love you," she said.

I was touched. "I love you too Rosalie."

She smiled. "I'm glad," she said. "I'm also glad your with the right brother now," she laughed.

I turned back to Jasper and saw he was embarrassed. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "No need to be embarrassed cowboy. You know I love you," I told him. Ever since he told me his story I've thought of him as a cowboy but with Edward and Alice around I could never call him that.

"What's with the new nickname?" He asked.

"Well you are a cowboy right?" I raised my eyebrows as I thought of this, thinking about all the possible thinks I could do with a cowboy hat and boots.

He must have been thinking the same think because I heard a growl from outside. Jasper laughed.

"So he's jealous now?" I asked. Jasper nodded.

"I'll explain it later. Esme can Bella stay in my room?" Jasper asked.

"I was thinking about giving Bella the guest room. You and stay in there with her if you like," Esme said most likely thinking about how seeing Alice's things could hurt him.

"Yes he will be staying in there with me," I said before Jasper could respond. Esme nodded and ran upstairs to move our stuff to the guest room with Carlisle following her.

Emmett started laughing. "Well it's obvious who's in charge in this relationship," he boomed.

I smiled evilly as I got an idea. "Yeah Emmett your so in charge," I said sarcastically. "That's why Rose fixes your jeep, tells you what to do, smacks you, and is on top."

Everyone laughed at the look on Emmett's face. I swear I needed a camera to capture this moment. Emmett's face was a mixture of anger, surprise, and realization.

I was blinded by a light and then saw Rosalie had got a camera and that's where the flash had come from. "Sorry," she apologized. "I just had to capture this moment."

I smirked. "Exactly what I thought."

Jasper laughed. "Damn Bella when did you became such a bad ass?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I've always had it in me. My friends from old friends knew it best. I guess when I moved to Forks it was like the sun and disappeared," I guessed.

"I like this Bella better. You have more confidence in yourself now," Jasper smiled at me.

"WAIT!" Everyone looked at Emmett to see what he would rant about now. "Your old friends thought you were a bad ass?" I nodded. "I have to meet these people were taking a trip to Arizona."

I laughed. "That's a good idea. I'm sure Maciy would like you guys. She always a party girl," I laughed remembering how we were fifteen the first time she dragged me to a club. Ever since then I loved clubbing. "Maybe she can teach you guys the right way to go clubbing." I laughed thinking of how Emmett and Rosalie would enjoy that.

"WAIT YOU'VE BEEN CLUBBING!" Emmett yelled. Yet again I nodded. "I like this bad ass Bella better!" I laughed.

"Come on let's get you some sleep while this two plan on how were going to got to Arizona without getting exposed," Jasper said. I nodded and he led me upstairs to the guest room. He shut the door behind us as I stretched out on the queen size bed.

"So you've been clubbing?" He asked as he sat down next to me.

I laid on my stomach and started drawing random patterns on Jasper's pants. "Yeah maybe I can teach you a few things. Maciy always told me I looked good dancing," I laughed remembering the millions of lesbian moments Maciy and I had to have to get into a club.

"I doubt that. Me, Em, and Rose have been clubbing a million time," Jasper said laying back.

"Then I've been a million and one," I laughed as I leaned back onto his chest. "Why'd only you, Rose, and Emmy go?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Edward and Alice were never into it. It became just our thing after a while and eventually Edward and Alice weren't aloud to come because it was just for us three. You get what I mean?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Me and some of my friends are like that. After a while of doing it together you can't do it with anyone else," I said remembering all the time I got kicked out of something because it was my friends "thing".

Then something accrued to me. I shoot up. "I need to tell Jacob what happened," I said for the first time remembering my best friend.

**

* * *

**

So sorry it's been a while I had writer's block so I couldn't figure out what would happen next. But today I decided I have to get the next chapter out so I put on my new Paramore CD and got typing.

**Well like always. Please Review!**


	7. Telling Jacob

_**Sworn to Silence**_

_**Chapter Six: Telling Jacob**_

_**By: Hannah (Aka Bite-Me)**_

_Recap:_

_Then something accrued to me. I shoot up. "I need to tell Jacob what happened," I said for the first time remembering my best friend._

* * *

Jasper sat up and handed me his phone. I hope Jacob will answer since he's still mad at me. But this is one of those times I need my best friend.

"What are you going to tell him?" Jasper asked.

"What Edward did and that I'm still staying with you guys," I said dialing his number then waiting for the phone to ring. It wasn't that late he might pick up. If not I'd try again in the morning.

"Hello?" A very tired Jacob answered on the fourth ring.

"Jacob!" I said happy that he answered, yet again I'm using Jasper's phone.

"Bella," Jacob said in a monotone.

I sighed. "Jacob we have to talk about something. Can we meet somewhere…"

"Whatever it is you can just tell me now," Jacob insisted.

I sighed, I wasn't going to get any better. "It's about Edward, Jake. We're getting a divorce," I said.

Jacob chuckled. "What it's only been like two months. You finally come to your senses and dump that leech?" He laughed.

"Jacob there's a reason why and I'll tell you if you stop joking around," I said seriously.

He stopped laughing. "What did that bloodsucker do to you?" Jacob growled.

I started crying and felt Jasper's arms slid around me. 'Thanks,' I mouthed.

"Jacob Edward beat me," I told him. "And he's been cheating on me with Alice."

Jacob was silent on the other line. "Where is he?" Jacob asked. When I didn't answer Jacob asked again. "Where is he Bella! He hurt you now I'm going to hurt him!"

"I don't know Jake! Him and Alice left a few hours ago!" I yelled into the phone. I buried my face into Jasper's shirt and continued crying.

Jasper took the phone from me. "Jacob. My name is Jasper Whitlock. I agree that kickin' Edward's ass is a good idea but at the moment we don't know where he went off to," Jasper spook like a gentleman despite the anger I could hear in his tone. Jasper handed me the phone. "He wants to talk to you."

I nodded and took the phone from him. "Yeah," I asked my voice cracking.

"Why are you still with them! They hurt you Bella!" Jacob yelled.

"Because only Edward and Alice hurt me Jacob! Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme had nothing to do with it, Jake! They're good people!" I yelled back at him felling my bitchy side take over.

"How do you know they won't hurt you Bella, huh? How do you know that Jasper guy I just talked to won't suck you dry?" Jacob asked.

Now that hit home. I wouldn't let him talk about Jasper like that. "Because I'm in love with him Jacob!" I screamed then realized what I'd said. I hung up the phone not wanting to hear what Jacob would have to say.

I sighed and laid back into Jasper's chest. "I'm screwed," I mumbled. "I lost my husband and both of my best friends in one day. That's gotta be a record."

Jasper shrugged. "Look at it this way. You got rid of a jackass and a friend who never really was your friend. Then even if you lose a good friend you gained a sister and a lover," Jasper said.

I lifted my head up. "Your right," I said. "I gained Rosalie after so long and then of course I got the best man in the world."

I leaned in and kissed Jasper. I loved the feeling of his lips on mine. It made me wish I could have more of him. I wanted his body in mine. I wanted us to be one. But if Edward wouldn't sleep with me why would Jasper.

Jasper pulled away. "Stop doubting yourself Bella. Your are the most amazing woman I have ever meant and you want to know a secret?" I nodded and Jasper leaned in and whispered in my ear. "I wanted to take you right there in the kitchen when you told me about what Edward did to you but I was afraid you didn't feel the same for me as I did for you."

I was surprised. "You want to make love to me?" I asked dumbly.

"Of course I do Bella. But I'm not going to unless you want me to," he said.

"I love you Jasper and I want all of you," I told him. Jasper nodded and pulled me closer. Jasper groaned. "What's wrong?"

"This will have to wait till some other time when were not in a house full of vampires," Jasper said quietly.

A blush crept to my cheeks as I realized what he meant. They had heard everything. Emmett and Rosalie were probably laughing at use now then Carlisle and Esme. Oh my I wonder what they thought of their newest daughter asking a blood lusting vampire to take her. They must think I'm suicidal. Not like people already don't think that of me thought.

Jasper laughed as he realized what I must be thinking. "You should get some sleep. I'm sure tomorrow Rose will put you through hell as she tries to help you pack your bag," Jasper said.

Now it was my turn to be confused. "What do you mean pack my bag?"

"Rosalie and Emmett are looking for four plane tickets to Arizona so we can see your friends," Jasper told me.

I just nodded and laid down. Jasper cuddled up next to me not even putting a blanket in between us. His skin mad me shiver but I didn't care I wanted him close. I wouldn't let him leave. Never.

**

* * *

**

Now I need to answer a few questions.

**TayHotnaurlover- I will still do the diary entries if people want them but not every chapter.**

**Well please review!**


	8. Victoria's Secret

_**Sworn to Silence**_

_**Chapter Six: Victoria's Secret**_

_**By: Hannah (Aka Bite-Me)**_

_Recap:_

_I just nodded and laid down. Jasper cuddled up next to me not even putting a blanket in between us. His skin mad me shiver but I didn't care I wanted him close. I wouldn't let him leave. Never._

_

* * *

_

Dear Diary,

_Today Rosalie went throw my closet trying to find clothes for me to take to Phoenix. She was annoyed that most of it was sluty stuff Alice would wear or jeans. So I was forced to go shopping._

_With Rosalie, thought, it wasn't that bad. I had fun. We went to her favorite stores. One of which being Victoria's Secret. I never understood why they called it Victoria's Secret. I mean why would we want to know this Victoria girl's secret? For all we know she could have herpes._

_Anyway Rose did make me go in there. I felt like a child when she spoke to me. Of course I'm sure she enjoyed it since she started to laugh when she told me, "Come on Bella you know your going to have sex with my brother eventually."_

_Then when I told her to quiet down she said, "I am allowed to talk about you sex life Bella! You're my sister for crying out loud!" We reserved a few looks from the women there as Rosalie paid for our stuff. Most directed at me. Since Rosalie wanted to make it clear I was going to have sex with me "brother."_

_Oh yeah I forgot Jasper's reading this as I write. I sitting on his lap in the cottage as Rosalie tries to find things she can spare from my wardrobe. Jasper's laughing his ass off though. He tried to hide it then I felt him shaking under me and he gave up._

_Wait until I tell him what Rosalie bought for him though. Won't be laugh then huh Jazzy! He stopped laughing as expected._

_Anyway after my embarrassing Victoria's Secret accident we went to one of my favorite stores personally. Yeah it's a book store Jazz. I bought me and Jasper new books to read for the plane trip there._

_Not that we'll be needing them once they meet Maciy and Claire. They will make sure we're busy 24/7. They love anything to do with clubbing and partying. I wonder if they still have some of the tapes from when it was just me and them? I hope we get to throw a party and I get to gloat to all the bitches that messed with me in high school about how I have to perfect boyfriend and they don't. Yeah that's you Jazz._

_Crap Rose is going to the part of the closet I truly don't like. I'll tell you want it is later. Bye for now!_

_Later the same day…_

_I stopped Rose from showing Jasper, thank God. But she insisted I pack it. It was the sluty lingerie Alice had put there! God I wish I could ring her neck. Why had she even put that there if she know I wasn't going to fuck Edward._

_I've come to the sad conclusion that Alice is just like those bitch that tried to ruin me in high school. You know the ones who you swear were out to get you yet when you told your mom she said it was normal. Yeah those._

_Then Edward's the star quarterback on the football team. You know the one that has a girlfriend and swears he loves her. Then when his "girl" refuses to fuck him or something like that. Then he gets he fucks the first slut that walks his way. Yep that one._

_But you get that there both out of my life now and I have the new boyfriend. You know the one who means it when he says I love you. Or who will always take your side even if your wrong. Yes that one. That's my Jasper. And I love him._

_I called my mom today and asked her if she still had Maciy's number. I told her I was going on a trip with Emmett, Rose, and Jasper since I didn't have the heart to tell her about Edward yet. She gave me the number and said she was glad I was getting to know the rest of my siblings._

_When I called Maciy she was shocked to hear from me. She said she'd love for me and some friends to come down and see her._

_While I was on the phone with Maciy Jasper was calling in some favors from Carlisle's friends so they could go out in the sun. I thought it was sweet that he thought I'd want to spend sometime with my very much missed friend Mr. Sun. But he just laughed when I said that. Of course he didn't laugh when I kissed him for it._

_Well it's all planned. Rosalie and Emmett got our plane tickets and me and Jazz got our bags packed. We leave tomorrow for Phoenix. I can't wait._

_I've been thinking though. Rosalie said that Jasper and I would have sex eventually and I know we will but I'm scared. I mean Jasper has so much experience well I'm the little virgin. I love him so much and want him so bad but I just hope I'm got enough for him._

_Sorry that I'm jumping around on subjects but I'm just writing the stuff down that pops into my head. Well I think that about wraps it up. I'll write soon, promise._

_-Bella_

I stood up and put my diary and pen in my suitcase. I would be writing during my vacation. I walked downstairs to get away from the sound of Rosalie and Emmett saying goodbye to the house. I saw Jasper sitting on the couch reading one of the books I got him. He looked up and smiled at me.

"Hey sunshine," Jasper said.

I laughed. "Is that my new nickname?" I asked.

He nodded. "You said you miss the sun so sunshine," Jasper said. "Do you like it?"

"No I don't like it," he frowned. I smiled. "I love it."

Suddenly I was in his arms. "Bella you're amazing you know that," Jasper said. "You truly are the sunshine of my life."

"I love you Jasper Hale," I said.

"Whitlock," Jasper said. "It's Whitlock now." I nodded.

"I love you Jasper Whitlock," I said.

"I love you Bella Swan," he replied. Jasper then kissed me. I loved him much. I know I'm worth it now. I was ready and couldn't wait to get to Phoenix.

**

* * *

**

Please Review!


	9. Phoniex

_**Sworn to Silence**_

_**Chapter Six: Phoneix**_

_**By: Hannah (Aka Bite-Me)**_

_Recap:_

"_I love you Bella Swan," he replied. Jasper then kissed me. I loved him much. I know I'm worth it now. I was ready and couldn't wait to get to Phoenix._

**

* * *

**

Jasper's POV

"Phoenix is great! You guys will love it trust me," Bella said. All of us had just gotten off the plane and Bella was trying to pick up her suitcase.

After a while I couldn't stand to watch her struggle anymore. I lifted the suitcase up and started heading to the car Rose and Emmett had rented.

"Thanks," she smiled as she caught up with me.

"No problem sunshine," I flashed her a smile. She smiled back then kissed me.

"I love Jasper and I'm so happy that Carlisle has that friend," she said jumping in the passenger seat.

Well I should explain this. Carlisle has a friend who's a scientist and she invented this special sunscreen that vampires can put on and they won't sparkle. Long story short me, Em, and Rose had to make a few calls and deals. But still we're in Phoenix in the sun. And most important Bella was happy.

Rosalie and Emmett were in the back seat telling me where to go. When we finally got to the hotel Emmett got all of Bella, his, and Rose's luggage. I offered to take it but he said he would take his sister's stuff.

Since Emmett was busy trying to hold all the bags and not drop any I went up and got our key. "Hello," the lady at the counter said. She was in her early twenties and looked utterly bored.

"Hi," I said. Her head snapped up when she heard my voice. She started smiling like crazy and I felt her lust towards me. She popped her chest out and stood up.

"Hi my name is Brianna," she smiled wider offering me her hand. I felt a wave of jealously behind me. Then I felt a lot of rage. "What is your name?"

"My reservation is under Jasper Whitlock," I told her trying to show her I wasn't interested.

She didn't get the hint. "Well Jasper let me see if I have you on here," she said. As she turned I saw she was trying to stick her ass in my face.

I felt the angry spike to it's limits then I heard footsteps behind me.

When Brianna turned around Bella was walking up to me. "I found your reservation right away Jasper," Brianna winked at me. Just then Bella stomped in front of me. Brianna looked offended. "Excuse me but I an with someone. You'll have to want."

Brianna pushed Bella out the way and leaned over the counter. I was hit face first by a ton of lust and then with a ton of angry.

"So Jasper if your lonely at all in your room just give me a call and I will make your day worth wild," Brianna winked at me.

I was about to say no when Bella yelled at the girl. "You fuckin' bitch!"

Brianna turned away from me and to Bella. "Excuse me, I'm not the one wearing booty shorts and a fuckin' tank top that shows way to much cleavage!" Brianna yelled.

Bella smiled and I could feel the plan rolling off her. "Your right your not a bitch. You're a slut!" Bella yelled.

"What gives you any right to say that!" Brianna yelled.

Bella stuck out her hand. "Hello I'm Bella Whitlock. Who are you?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

Brianna looked dumbfounded. "I'm Brianna," she said then she turned to me. "Here's your key Mr. Whitlock, have a nice stay."

I took the two keys and put my hand around Bella's waist. We walked away and I whispered in Bella's ear, "Your sexy when your jealous."

Bella turned to me. "I'm just protecting wants mine. Besides I'm going to keep you busy all weekend," she said in a sexy voice. She took one of the keys from me and gave it to Rosalie then we all head to our rooms.

Emmett and Rose's room was down the hall from us so we couldn't hear them and they wouldn't hear us. Bella opened the door and ran in. I followed her in and watched her run around.

Bella stopped on the bed. It was a king-size. She climbed up onto it and started to jump on the bed. She laid out when she was done and started laughing.

"Jasper this is amazing," She laughed.

I shut the door and laid down next to her. "I hoped you would like it," I said letting my drawl come out.

She turned to me and cupped my cheek. "I can't want to put this bed to good use," she said. I purred as she pulled me in for a kiss. I slid on top of Bella and pulled her close.

"What the hell!" Emmett screamed causing Bella and I to jump. "What no sex?"

I growled at him and was about to yell when Bella jumped in. "Emmett you're my brother and I love you but," she paused as Emmett started to listen, "you need to fuck off and learn to fuckin' knock!"

Emmett was taken back by Bella's out burst but then Rosalie stepped in. She sat on the bed next to Bella. "Are we going to meet your friends or explore first?" She asked.

Bella shrugged. "It's your choice. If you want to go clubbing tonight we should see my friends. If not then we explore," Bella said.

"Let's meet your friends and explore tomorrow," Rose said. Bella nodded and we were off.

**

* * *

**

Please Review.


	10. Maciy and Claire

_**Sworn to Silence**_

_**Chapter Ten: Maciy and Claire**_

_**By: Hannah (Aka Bite-Me)**_

_Recap:_

"_Let's meet your friends and explore tomorrow," Rosalie said._

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

"Turn here!" I yelled. I was yelling because Rosalie was completely ignoring me as she tried to find _my _friend's apartment complex.

Rose growled. "Shut the hell up I can find my way without the fuckin' yelling!"

I answered her with a snarl but otherwise ignored her. I figured out soon after becoming friends with Rose that it's easier to take her crap than argue. Though I would throw it back at her when I was in that mood.

Rosalie parked the car and looked at me. "See no harm done," she laughed. I looked down and realized I was clinching the seat. I pulled my hands up and glared at her.

"I swear bitch if I was a vampire your ass would be dead right now," I said a few more curse words to there surprise.

"Damn sis I never knew you had a mouth like that," Emmett said fist pumping me.

"Guess you never knew the real me then," I shrugged. It was so true. The Cullens had never meant the wild child I used to be. "Come on you're about to meet some of my best friends."

As I got out of the car I heard Emmett come up behind me. "Are they party people? Are the so-called 'badasses'?" He asked.

"They're some of the most outrageous loud badass party crashers you'll ever meant," I promised him. Just wait until he sees me drunk. Renee was one of my best friends but she didn't know most of the stuff I did on the weekends with my friends.

When we finally got to Maciy and Claire's apartment Emmett was bouncing with excitement. Then Rose you could tell she was curious and Jazz, well he was just worried about me. I shrugged and knocked on the door.

"No Maciy don't get off your lazy ass I got the door since I wasn't doing anything important," Claire yelled. Ha! Maciy still pulled the old tricks.

When she opened the door I smiled at her. "Hey Claire Bear how you doing?" I asked with my arms out.

"Bella!" She screamed and ran into my arms. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too Claire Bear!" I screamed back at her. Our hug was soon pulled apart when the _so selfless _Maciy pulled us apart.

"Where's my hug!" She asked. I smiled and pulled her into me and Claire's hug. "Better."

I smiled. "Wow Mace your so selfless," I joked letting the srcasom sep in.

She laughed. "I love you too Bella," she told me.

I put my arms around my besties shoulders and turned them to the Cullens. "Alright this is Maciy and this is Claire," I nodded to them with my head. "This is my brother Emmett, my sister Rosalie, and my boyfriend Jasper." I told them.

"So this is the Jasper you told me about," Maciy asked. I nodded. "The one from Texas." She started wiggling her eyebrows.

"Yeah cause we know all you care about is a good fuck," Claire rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I don't just care about a good fuck," Maciy said trying to defend herself. "I also care if he's good looking."

That's what made us burst into laughter. I love Maciy but she is addicted to sex. I mean sure she has a good body, I'll tell you that, but she just doesn't know when to stop.

Claire led us inside since Maciy had already stomped off into the house. The Cullens sat down on one couch and I sat with my girls on the other.

"So why you here, girl?" Maciy asked.

"My family don't believe that I was the wild child," I said. This caused Maciy and Claire to break out in laughter.

"You have never meant my Bella then," Maciy said. "Because she is the biggest badass there is!"

That caused Emmett to laugh. "I'd love to see that!" He said. "The Bella we knew was quiet and cared about everyone."

Maciy looked at me with that pleading look in her eyes. Yeah I knew she'd ask. That's what I was waiting for actually. I nodded and Maciy turned back to the Cullens.

"We're going clubbing tonight," she insisted. "Then you will all see our badass Bella."

"Your getting dressed here," Claire said pulling me from my seat.

"Alright."

"Rosalie, I think we can find something your size if you want to get ready here too," Maciy suggested.

Rose nodded. "I'd love too!"

I turned to Jasper and Emmett. "Sorry boys but you got to leave," I said. Emmett tried to protest but quickly shut up with a glare from Rosalie. Jasper kissed my lips quickly then left. When the door shut I felt as if a weight had been put on my heart.

"SHOPPING TIME!" Maciy and Claire yelled together. They grabbed my hands and I grabbed Rose's and we were pulled out the door. I have a feeling this was going to be a hell lot of fun!

**

* * *

**

Sorry it's been a while but I'm posting right now! So please review my story if you want to see what happens on their shopping trip then they'll be clubbing!

_**~Hannah**_


	11. Blood Red Dress

_**Sworn to Silence**_

_**Chapter Eleven: Blood Red Dress**_

_**By: Hannah (Aka Bite-Me)**_

_Recap:_

"_SHOPPING TIME!" Maciy and Claire yelled together. They grabbed my hands and I grabbed Rose's and we were pulled out the door. I have a feeling this was going to be a hell lot of fun!_

* * *

It's been a while since I went shopping with Maciy and Claire then I'd never been shopping with Rosalie, so I didn't know what to expect. But I can tell you one thing I had a hell of a lot of fun.

We went everywhere. Macy's, Claire's, JC Penny's, Old Navy, Victoria's Secret, I found out that the owner's name was Victor weird huh? It took all of us to convince Rosalie that it was alright to shop at Old Navy and JC Penny and places like that. Alice really ruined that girl.

When we were finally finished with our shopping trip we headed back to Maciy and Claire's apartment. There it was time to play Rosie Barbie. That's right no more Bella Barbie!

"I don't know about this Bella," Rose said as she sat down in Maciy's bathroom.

"Don't worry Rose. Maciy is in beauty school she'll treat you good," I reassured her.

"Yeah. Besides I don't have to do much you already have amazing skin," Maciy said touching Rose's cheek for emphasis.

Rose smiled. "Thanks." She sighed. "Fine but make me looked like a clown and you will never see daylight again."

Maciy laughed. "Don't worry babe. Your going to look beautiful!" Maciy looked at me, "Go get ready in Claire's bathroom and I'll surprise you."

I nodded and walked over to Claire's room. Claire's was trying to get her hair out of her curler. She looked at me with her puppy dog face.

"Need help?" I asked. She nodded and I went to help. After a few minutes I'd untangled her hair and started curling it.

"How are you so good at this Bella?" Claire asked.

"Because I spent almost every morning at your house getting your hair unstuck for our freshmen year," I reminded her.

She laughed. "It looks amazing," she gasped when I finished.

"Thanks I took a hair styling class with my mom in the tenth grade." I walked to her closet to pick out my outfit.

"So have you done the deed yet?" She asked.

I frowned. "Not yet," I admitted. "I was in a troubled relationship for a while and just got out. Jasper was the one who saved me."

Claire ran into the closet. "What kind of troubled relationship?" She asked, worry coloring her tone.

"Like physical troubled," I admitted. Claire was the friend I could tell and she'd let me cry. Maciy would give me her opinion even if I didn't want it.

"Did he beat you?" She asked. I nodded. I watched as Claire's face turned red. "I'm going to track him down and kill that bastard!"

"No Claire it's alright!" I assured her. "Jasper got me out. I'm over the other guy completely! No need for talk of killing."

She took a deep breath. "Well if the bastard ever gives you anymore trouble call me cuz you know I know people in the mob," I could tell she was serious so I nodded.

This made her breath easier and walk away. I wouldn't call her if I got into trouble with Edward again because I had Emmett and Jasper to back me up now. But I might call her if I got into trouble with Alice. That little bitch could use a good smack down. I laughed as I realized I wanted to be the one to give it to her.

I looked through all of Claire's dresses and soon saw something I had to grab.

I ran out of the walk-in closet and into Claire. "You still have this?" I asked holding out the black mini dress with the white words "Playboy" written down the side.

Claire smiled and nodded. "Of course Bella I had to keep it. That thing reminds me about the time you got into the Playboy mansion," she laughed. I joined in. That really was a good spring break.

I put the dress up and soon found the prefect dress for me. It was blood red and had a heart shaped top with no straps. I was mini so it showed enough cleavage but not to much. Jazz would love it.

After I'd finished with the dress I went to do my hair and make-up. I choose to straighten my hair since it would go best with the dress. Then I did some black eye shadow and rock star eyeliner. When I was finished I topped off the outfit with three inch heels.

I walked out and saw Rose, Maciy, and Claire were all ready. Rose had on and ice blue mini dress with straightened hair and white heels. Maciy wore a black mini skirt and a tank top with black heels. Finally Claire wore a jean mini skirt with a neon green tank top, black leggings, and black boots.

Rose gasped. "You look amazing Bella!" She exclaimed.

I smiled. "Thanks Rose you looked hot to," I told her. "And you girls look hot too."

"Yeah but Bella your like the main show. I mean that dress was like made for you," Maciy said.

I shrugged. "So did you call the guys?" I asked Rosalie.

She nodded. "Yeah Emmett's going to drive you and me then Maciy and Claire are taking their car," she said.

I nodded. "So with club?"

"I think they might have forgotten about you at Neon Lights by now," Claire giggled.

"They gave her picture to security I highly doubt it," Maciy said.

"Than we'll drive out of town to a new club," I suggested.

"They have a lot of clubs in the city we can go to," Rosalie said.

Claire laughed. "Bella's been kicked out almost all of them," she stated.

Rosalie turned to me. "Damn you really were a bad ass huh?"

I nodded. "Now let's get this party started. We'll follow you two out of town," I told Maciy and Clair. They nodded just as there was a knock on the door. I smirked at Rose. "Time to tease the men." She nodded.

**

* * *

Bad news. This story will be coming to an end soon. Not now but in a few chapters it will. I'm sorry but I just can't do a lot more with this story. I got past the main idea a long time ago and now I'm just having fun with it. I promise I will be back and do more Bella/Jasper stories just not this one. Well please review.**

_**~Hannah**_


	12. The End

_**Sworn to Silence**_

_**Chapter Twelve: The End**_

_**By: Hannah (Aka Bite-Me)**_

_Recap:_

_I nodded. "Now let's get this party started. We'll follow you two out of town," I told Maciy and Claire. They nodded just as there was a knock on the door. I smirked at Rose. "Time to tease the men." She nodded._

**

* * *

**

Jasper's POV

When Bella opened the door I gasped. She was smoking hot. I mean she was just begging me to take her right here wasn't she!

I took her in my arms. "Stop teasing me Bella," I said before I kissed her. This was good. I heard someone clear their throat and looked up. It was Rosalie. Bella laughed and laid her head on my shoulder. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah!" The girls all said together.

On the drive out of town Bella told us about how she was kicked out of all the clubs in Phoenix. The stories were hilarious. One time it was because she cursed out the club owner, another time because of indecency. Damn I wish I would have meant Bella a long time ago, we were a match mate in heaven. Let Pixie and Eddie have each other. I have my Bella now.

"Emmett let's go to this one," Bella said pointing to a club on the side of the road. Emmett nodded and pulled into the parking lot next to Maciy's car.

Maciy came over and pulled Bella out of the car. "You ready to get drunk chica?" She yelled into Bella's ear.

"Oh yeah you know it girl!" Bella yelled. "Come on Jazz we got some drinking to do!"

I followed Bella to the entrance. She walked passed the line and right up to the bouncer. Did she really want to get killed.

"S'up Tyler!" Bella giggled.

The bouncer looked down at her. He smiled. "Izzy!" He yelled pulling her into a hugged. I gave a small growl and the man pulled back. "Long time no hear. So what you been up to?"

Bella laughed. "I been up to lots ya know that," she laughed again. "So you think ya can let me and my friends in?"

Tyler smiled. "Course babe! Anything for my wild chic!" He said. Next Tyler stepped aside and let us enter. I glared at him and pulled Bella to my side.

When we were inside Bella turned to me. "Jazz don't worry. Me and Ty we're just friends," she reassured me. "I love you baby."

I kissed her quickly. "I love you too Bella."

She smiled and walked up to the bar pulling me behind her. "Six shots of vodka," Bella said. The bartender nodded and made our shot glasses. Bella passed them out to all six of us and smiled. "To us! Let this night be filled with drinks and partying!" Then she downed her shot.

About ten shots and twenty minutes later Bella was wild. She and I were dancing and I really didn't care where the others were. She looked like an exotic dancer the way she moved.

After about an hour of dancing and shots Claire ran up to Bella. "Bells we're doing body shots you coming?" She asked her breath smelling of tequila.

"Hell yeah bitch," Bella laughed. She turned to me. "Your gonna love this Major." Yeah she was passed drunk. Bella tugged me to a table where Maciy was downing shot after shot of some red liquid.

"I'm first!" Bella yelled. She pushed the glasses to the side of the table and laid down.

Maciy went over to Bella and lifted her dress up licked up the inside of her leg and then put salt down. She ripped Bella's dress and did the same to Bella's stomach. After Maciy placed the lime in Bella's mouth and the shots in between Bella's breasts and legs I noticed people were watching. Maciy laughed and she liked the salt up and got the shot in between her teeth then downed it. Bella smirked and started moving her hips up and down while Maciy licked her stomach. She went for the shot between Bella's breasts and downed it. Maciy went to Bella's mouth and she sucked her lip for the lime. Bella didn't let her, Maciy bit her lip and Bella allowed her to get it. She took it from her mouth and sucked on it. Bella smiled and kissed Maciy. Most of the guys in the bar were clapping and whooping.

Bella stood up and went to do Maciy but by now I was horny. I grabbed Bella and pulled her away.

"Buuuuuttttt I have to dooooo Maaaccciiiiyyy nooowww," Bella's words were slurred because of how drunk she was.

I shook my head. "Nope you have a service to me first," I smiled.

Her eyes widened. "Take me Jasper," she said the smell of alcohol still on her breath. I smiled and picked her up bridal style.

I brought Bella out to Emmett's car and throw her in the front seat. I buckled her up and drove off. Emmett could call a taxi or hitch a ride with Maciy. All I knew was I needed the car right now.

The whole drive back into town was torture. Bella nibbled at my ear and kept whispering for me to pull over. Every time she said this I would speed up just a little. By the time I was almost to the hotel I was on a hundred and twenty.

I picked Bella up bridal style and carried her all the way to our room, taking the stairs so I could be out of the human eye and run at vampire speed. When I finally got to the door. I looked down at Bella.

"Baby you better be ready because after tonight there's no goin' back," I told her.

Bella groaned. "I love you Jasper," she said. "Now open that fuckin door and make love to me."

I did what she said and ran into the room.

**Bella's POV**

I groaned as woke up. Damn my head hurt! And my body! Whatever I did last night involved a hell of a lot of alcohol!

"Morning sunshine," Jasper drawled.

I lifted my head only to feel excruciating pain. I let out a whimper as I tried to contain my scream. I felt a wave of pleasure wash over me.

I lifted my head up and saw Jasper frowning. I smiled. "Thanks Jazz," I said pulling him closer to me.

"Ya sure ya alright darlin'?" Jazz asked worried.

"Yeah I'll be fine now that you're here," I said. That's when I remembered last night. Tyler, club, vodka, tequila, hell of a lot of shots, body shots, me and Maciy kissing, Jasper pulling me away, the car ride back, making love. It all came back so quickly but I remembered everything.

I looked up at Jasper. "I love you and I'm glad I gave you my virginity," I told him.

A smile formed on Jasper's face. "I'm glad to hear that sunshine," he said. "I have some more good news for you too."

I felt my eyebrows raise. "What?" I asked him.

Jasper reached over me. He came back with a stack of papers. "These are your divorce papers," he said. "All you have to do is sign 'em and mail 'em back then you're a free women."

I felt my face lit up. I jumped out of the bed and ran for a pen. Once they were signed Jasper put them back in an envelope and sealed it. I was finally done with Edward.

"Now you're a free women sunshine," Jasper said.

I turned to him with a wicked smile on my face. "Wanna celebrate?" I asked. We were still nude since I hadn't bothered putting clothes on. Jasper got the hint and nodded.

This was the start of my new life with Jasper. Eventually I became his wife and we bought a house in Texas by his brother Peter and his wife Charlotte. We have four guest rooms; one for Em and Rose, one for Maciy, one for Claire, and one for Esme and Carlisle. We never saw pixie and fuckward again. This life is good. Jasper and I are happy with our twin sons, Hayden and Jace. There half human half vampire and both find a mate. Life is good. I love it. Especially since I get to live with Jasper forever.

**

* * *

**

Well that's the end. I made the last paragraph like that so you can see what happens in Bella's future. Well thanks for reading and good news! I already started the first chapter of my next story so be looking for that for the next few days. Tell me what you thought!

**Goodbye for now!**

_**~Hannah**_


End file.
